Frühlingstraum
by blubachat2
Summary: Teil 2 der Jahreszeitenserie.: Harm und Mac brechen für ein Leben in Zweisamkeit die alten Zelte ab und wollen gemeinsam eine neue Zukunft aufbauen. Doch vorher müssen die alten Geister und Dämonen begraben werden, aber ist das überhaupt möglich ?


DISCLAIMER: Sie gehören alle leider immer noch nicht mir, JAG und damit alle Rechte an der Serie liegen immer noch bei DPB, CBS und PARAMOUNT. seufz

FRÜHLINGSTRAUM

24. Januar

Harms Apartment

North of Union Station

Washington D.C.

0700 ZULU

Mac saß in einem von Harms übergroßen Hemden, da ihr die T-Shirts bald sowieso nicht mehr passen würden und es nichts bequemeres und besseres als ein Kleidungsstück von Harm gab, auf der Arbeitsplatte in der Küche, baumelte mit den Beinen und löffelte seelenruhig Nutella aus einem Glas, als Harm in die Küche kam.

Schon öfters war sie nachts aufgestanden, weil sie der Heißhunger auf ihr geliebtes Nutella gepackt hatte.

"Sarah" begann Harm, als er in die Küche kam und sie dort sitzen sah.

Er war aufgewacht, und hatte sich im Bett einsam gefühlt.

Mac hatte nicht mehr neben ihm gelegen und er hatte sofort gewusst, dass er sie in der Küche beim Essen finden würde.

Harm hatte sich bis heute nicht an ihre Essgewohnheiten, vor allem an ihre Nutellavorliebe gewöhnen können.

Nur ein Glück, dass ihr Beltway - Burger nicht mehr schmeckten, aber Harm war sich sicher, kaum würde das Baby auf der Welt sein, würde der Appetit auch wieder zurückkommen , leider.

Harm konnte sich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen, dass ein Mensch die vier Grundnahrungsmittel, die er zum Leben brauchte, Fett, Eiweiß, totes Tier und Ketchup in einem Hamburger fand.

"Spar dir deine Worte. Nutella schmeckt mir einfach zu gut" unterbrach sie ihn lächelnd.

"Es ist aber ungesund und schadet dem Baby."

"Was für mich gut ist, daß ist auch für unser Baby gut und außerdem willst du, dass er zu einem Grünzeugfan wird und eine grüne Hautfarbe wie ein Alien bekommt?" fragte Mac und rollte mit den Augen.

"Vitamine sind gesund und die braucht sie" meinte Harm und stellte sich vor Mac, die Hände links und rechts von ihr auf die Ablage gestützt, so daß er sich vorlehnen konnte.

"Ach ja?"

"Ja und sie" begann Harm, aber er wurde unterbrochen als Mac ihm einen Teelöffel mit Nutella in den Mund schob.

Nachdem er den Nutellaklumpen hinuntergeschluckt hatte, blickte er in Macs triumphierendes Gesicht.

"Kann ja nicht so ungesund sein, wenn der Gesundheitsapostel in Person es auch isst" sagte sie grinsend.

"Du hast mich ausgetrickst Marine" erwiderte Harm und nahm ihr Löffel und Glas aus der Hand.

"Hey mein Nutella" protestierte Mac als Harm das Glas an einen sicheren Ort, ganz oben auf den Küchenschrank stellte.

"Ich kenne etwas besseres was dir die Stunden versüßen kann" meinte er mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln.

"Rotes Licht mein Lieber."

"Dafür ist es schon etwas zu spät" sagte Harm und legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

Mac legte ihre Hand auf seine und lächelte ihn an.

Ja sie waren glücklich. Sie besaßen keine Millionen, keine Villa am Strand, aber sie hatten sich, das war mehr als aller Reichtum dieser Welt.

Wahre Liebe war, ist und bleibt das kostbarste Gut, daß ein Mensch besitzen konnte.

"Was ist, verlegen wir die Party an einen bequemeren Ort?" fragte Harm.

"Nur wenn wir Nutella mitnehmen. Ich brauche etwas Süßes zum vernaschen" meinte Mac.

"Du kannst gleich etwas anderes Süßes vernaschen" sagte Harm grinsend.

2 Stunden später

Harm lag neben Mac auf der Seite und betrachtete seine schwangere Verlobte.

Schon seit einer Weile quälten ihn Alpträume und Einschlafprobleme, aber bisher hatte er mit niemanden darüber gesprochen, nicht einmal mit Mac. Er wollte sie nicht noch mehr belasten, als sie sowieso schon an Schmerz und Problemen mit sich herumschleppte.

Ihre Beziehung hatte viele Höhen und Tiefen durchgemacht, viele Tränen wurden vergossen, viel gelacht und viele Hürden genommen bis aus Freundschaft Liebe geworden war.

Manchmal hatte Harm Angst nachts die Augen zu schließen, weil er befürchtete am morgen aufzuwachen und festzustellen das alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Ein wunderbarer Traum, einer der eigentlich viel zu schön war um wirklich wahr zu sein.

Harm hatte in dieser Nacht einen seltsamen Traum, es war alles so verwirrend und doch wieder logisch.

Harm träumte das er Hand in Hand mit Mac über ein Feld ging, aber es war kein Weizenfeld, es war ein Feld mit Menschen aus seinem Leben, sie starrten ihn an, bewegten stumm ihren Mund, andere weinten, aber keiner sprach mit ihm. Er sah Menschen in seinem Traum die er meist nur von Bildern kannte oder die schon lange tot waren. Er sah alte Freunde, Feinde, alle Menschen die in seinem Leben eine Rolle gespielt hatten, auch sein Dad war unter den Menschen. Er ließ Macs Hand los und ging auf seinen Vater zu. Mit jedem Schritt den er sich ihm näherte, ging sein Vater einen Schritt zurück bis er ganz verschwand.

"Dad bleib hier! DAD bitte!" begann Harm im Schlaf zu reden, seine Stimme wurde lauter, Mac wurde davon geweckt, sie sah das Harm schweißgebadet von einer Seite zur anderen sich wälzte. Sanft strich sie ihm übers Haar.

"Harm wach auf, es ist nur ein Alptraum" sagte sie leise zu ihm.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Macs Stimme ihren Weg in seinen Traum fand und von einer Sekunde zur nächsten war er hellwach, saß aufrecht im Bett, das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben und kämpfte gegen die Wucht der Emotionen, die dieser Traum freigesetzt hatte.

Behutsam strich Mac ihm über den Rücken, es war etwas was ihr sehr vertraut war. Normalerweise kämpfte sie gegen ihre Dämonen, und nun stand er vor seinen eigenen.

"Willst du mir erzählen was du geträumt hast?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Nein" erwiderte Harm ohne sie auch nur anzusehen.

"Mir hat mal jemand gesagt um seine Angst und seine Dämonen zu besiegen muss man sie in Worte fassen."

"Welche Dämonen?"

"Die Dämonen die dich im Schlaf neuerdings heimsuchen" erwiderte Mac.

"Da ist nichts was mich im Schlaf heimsucht."

"Harm " begann Mac.

"Es ist nichts" unterbrach Harm sie wütend und stand auf.

Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich dort seufzend auf die Couch fallen. Harm konnte Mac nicht auch noch mit seinen Problemen belasten, sie kämpfte schließlich immer noch gegen die Macht, die ihr Vater über sie hatte.

Harm hörte leise Schritte hinter sich. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.

"Geh wieder ins Bett, Sarah" sagte Harm ohne aufzusehen.

"Nicht bevor du mir nicht erzählt hast was dich so belastet" Mac setzte sich neben Harm auf die Couch.

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander.

"Geh wieder ins Bett" sagte Harm nach einer Weile erneut zu ihr.

"Ich geh nicht ohne dich" erwiderte Mac mit Bestimmtheit.

"Ich sag doch nicht, dass du mich verlassen sollst, Herrgott Sarah ich will nur, dass du wieder ins Bett gehst und dort wartest bis ich komme. Ist das so schwer zu begreifen? Kannst du nicht einmal das tun worum man dich bittet, muss es denn schon wieder nach deinem Kopf gehen" meinte Harm ungehalten.

Mac zuckte bei seinem ungewohnten Ausbruch deutlich zusammen, so hatte seit langem kein Mensch mehr mit ihr gesprochen.

Harm realisierte kaum, was er, und wie es gesagt hatte.

"Es tut mir leid. Es ist nur so" begann Harm.

"Spar dir deine Worte. Du brauchst nichts sagen, du hast genug gesagt" unterbrach Mac ihn und stand auf.

"Wo willst du hin?"

"Ins Bett, du willst das doch".

In den letzten Tagen schien er alles verkehrt zu machen. Er wollte auf Mac Rücksicht nehmen und verletzte sie noch mehr.

Die Vergangenheit, die immer noch wie ein dunkler Schatten über ihnen lag machte ihnen das Leben nicht gerade einfach.

Harm wusste, dass er sich bei Mac entschuldigen sollte, langsam stand er auf und ging ins gemeinsame Schlafzimmer, wo Mac im Bett lag, auf eine Seite gerollt, den Rücken zu ihm gedreht und die Decke fast bis über das Gesicht gezogen.

Sie war sauer. Harm setzte sich aufs Bett.

"Sarah, Schatz" sagte er sanft.

Mac reagierte nicht. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, aber immer noch rührte Mac sich nicht.

"Rede mit mir" sagte Harm.

"Wieso sollte ich? Vorhin als ich mit dir reden wollte, da wolltest du nicht und jetzt will ich nicht" erwiderte sie ohne sich zu rühren.

"Weil ich es dir schuldig bin."

"Du bist mir nichts schuldig. Weil ich deinen Ring trage und dich heiraten will bist du mir nichts schuldig, gar nichts" wütend setzte sie sich auf.

"Warum bist du jetzt wieder sauer?"

"Weil du mich aus deinem Leben, das unser Leben werden soll, ausschließt" antwortete Mac.

"Ich schließe dich nicht aus, ich will dich nur nicht mit noch mehr belasten."

"Harm, ich bin deine Verlobte. Meinst du nicht, dass das ausreichend genug ist als Vorraussetzung um mich an deinen Problemen teilhaben zu lassen? Ich teile meine auch mit dir."

"Genau deswegen will ich dich nicht noch mehr belasten."

"Danke, wunderbar. Jetzt ist es wieder meine Schuld, dass du dich mir gegenüber verschließt" Mac drehte sich wütend weg.

"Sarah" begann Harm.

"Lass mich in Ruhe" erwiderte sie.

"Bitte, sag mir was jetzt wieder los ist."

"Ich wollte nie wieder etwas mit Joseph Mackenzie zu tun haben und jetzt sehe ich, dass er Nacht für Nacht neben mir liegt" rief Mac wütend.

Harm wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, eigentlich hatte er schon zuviel gesagt. Seufzend legte sich neben Mac und versuchte zu schlafen.

Doch der Versuch misslang. Der Alptraum, der Wortwechsel mit Mac - all das nagte an seinen Nerven.

In all der Zeit die sie nun zusammen waren bewegte er sich auf sehr dünnem Eis. Immer hatte er Angst gehabt das Falsche zu sagen, etwas das Mac wieder an ihre Vergangenheit, an ihre Eltern erinnern würde und heute nacht hatte er genau wie Joseph Mackenzie gehandelt.

Am nächsten Morgen

Harms Büro

JAG-HQ

Falls Church/ Virginia

1700 ZULU

Harm konnte sich den ganzen Tag nicht konzentrieren, Mac saß wenige Meter von ihm entfernt in ihrem Büro und trotzdem schien es so, dass sie plötzlich unerreichbar war.

Sie hatten sich seit einem halben Jahr nicht wirklich gestritten und gestern Nacht war eigentlich auch kein Streit, nur zwei verbohrte Menschen, die ein Kommunikationsproblem hatten.

Sie waren zwei Menschen die Probleme mit ihren Gefühlen hatten, er war ein Mensch, der seine Gefühle hinter einer Mauer in seinem Innersten verborgen hielt und auch Mac konnte schlecht über ihre Gefühle reden, also passten sie eigentlich sehr gut zusammen.

Wie gerne würde Harm jetzt aufstehen und zu ihr gehen, sich bei ihr für seine Worte entschuldigen, aber dann packte ihn doch wieder der Stolz.

Falsch gemacht hatte er nichts. Es war alles nur ein Missverständnis und Mac wollte das nicht verstehen.

Macs Büro

Sie saß in ihrem Büro und betrachtete nachdenklich den Ring an ihrem Finger, dieser wies sie als Verlobte von Harmon Rabb junior aus. Das war etwas, was sie nicht hätte glücklicher machen können als sie es schon war. Und doch fühlte sie sich schlecht.

Dieser Ring an ihrem Finger hielt sie gefangen. Mac fühlte sich plötzlich gefangen.

Harm brachte ihr Liebe entgegen, aber sie konnte diese nicht so erwidern.

Und jetzt wo sie einen Versuch unternommen hatte, ihm genau diese Liebe zu geben, die sie von ihm erhielt, da schubste er sie beiseite.

Sie war ein Kind, ungeliebt, gehasst, . Niemand hatte sie je geliebt, warum sollte das jetzt ändern?

Mac kämpfte gegen die Tränen, die sich den Weg ihre Wangen hinunter bahnten. Nie konnte sie etwas richtig machen.

Sollte er doch sehen, was er davon hatte, Mac würde ihn erst einmal mit Nichtachtung strafen. Harm würde nicht einfach so sein patentiertes Lächeln bei ihr einsetzen können und dann glauben alles wäre wieder gut. Dieses Mal würde er nicht so leicht davonkommen.

Mac wollte ihn spüren lassen, dass er sie verletzte hatte. Sie wollte, dass er genau den Schmerz spürte, den er ihr gestern Nacht mit seiner Missachtung, seinem Misstrauen zugefügt hatte.

2 Stunden später

Büro des Admirals

1900 ZULU

Admiral Chegwidden hatte Harm zur Fallbesprechung in sein Büro gerufen, aber es merkte selbst ein Blinder mit Krückstock, dass Harm nicht mit beim Fall war, sondern weit weg.

". . . Buh sagte die Schlange zum Kaninchen und fraß es trotzdem" sagte der Admiral.

"Bitte Sir?" fragte Harm irritiert, er glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

"Schön, dass Sie mit den Gedanken wieder bei der Sache und damit auch dem Fall sind, Commander"

"Es tut mir leid Sir" entschuldigte sich Harm und blickte betreten auf die Akte in seiner Hand.

"Sie muss es schwer erwischt haben, wenn Sie nicht bei der Sache sind."

"Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, Sir" versprach Harm.

"Bedrückt Sie etwas?" erkundigte sich der Admiral vorsichtig, er hatte auf einmal das dumpfe Gefühl, dass es nichts gutes war, das Harm so in Gedanken vertieft werden ließ.

"Nicht wirklich Sir."

Aber der Admiral war kein guter Admiral wenn er nicht erkannt hätte, dass Harm etwas bedrückte und er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, was es war.

Bevor man einen Teil des JAG-Office wieder zur Sperrzone erklären würde, wie es vor einem Jahr schon mal der Fall gewesen war , als Harm und Mac sich damals förmlich bekriegt hatten, musste er handeln. Er wollte nicht, dass die Liebe, die Harm und Mac gefunden hatten, plötzlich nicht mehr die war, die sie immer gewesen war.

Von dem Tag an, an dem die Beiden sich im Rosegarden gegenüber gestanden hatte, von da an lag etwas in der Luft. Man konnte förmlich spüren, das etwas passierte, auch wenn die Zwei es zuerst nicht wahrhaben wollten und immer vehement geleugnet hatten, nach Jahren hatten sie ihre Liebe in Worte gefasst und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit wann sie heiraten würden, ein Termin stand schon fest, der 07. März diesen Jahres.

Der Admiral holte tief Luft bevor er zu erzählen begann.

"Ich war früher mit einer Italienerin verheiratet wie Sie wissen. Italiener sind temperamentvolle Menschen, ähnlich den sturen Marines. Und ich war von mir so überzeugt, ich habe alles aus meiner Sicht sehen wollen. Ich war Soldat, ich wusste wo es lang ging, worauf es ankam und durch diese Einstellung und durch unsere Gegensätzlichkeit gab es den einen oder anderen Konflikt, bei dem keiner von uns beiden klein beigeben wollte. Am Ende ließen wir uns scheiden."

"Mac und ich sind noch nicht einmal verheiratet" sagte Harm.

"Ich habe nicht oft Menschen gesehen die so füreinander bestimmt sind wie Sie , es wäre ein Jammer wenn alles an der Starköpfigkeit von zwei Menschen zerbricht".

"Mir tut auch leid, was passiert ist, ich würde es ungeschehen machen wenn ich könnte und am liebsten würde ich jetzt zu ihr gehen und sagen das ich mal wieder ein Riesenidiot gewesen bin der auf ihren Gefühlen rumgetrampelt ist."

"Dann machen Sie das" riet der Admiral ihm.

"Ein gesprochenes Wort kann man nicht ungesagt machen. Es geht nicht. Ich würde gern zurücknehmen was ich gestern nacht in meiner Wut zu ihr gesagt."

"Ich denke Mac weiß das "

"Aber was wenn Mac mir nicht verzeiht?" fragte Harm besorgt.

"Lieben heißt verzeihen" erinnerte der Admiral Harm.

"Ich hoffe Sie haben recht."

"Ich habe mich selten getäuscht und ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich hier täusche. Eine Schlacht ist erst dann verloren, wenn man sie als verloren ansieht und sie wollen doch nicht vorher aufgeben?"

"Auf keinen Fall" versicherte Harm ihm.

Harm stand auf und wollte das Büro verlassen.

"Commander, einen Rat noch" hielt der Admiral ihn zurück.

"Ja Sir."

"Manchmal muss man loslassen" sagte der Admiral nur.

"Ich weiß Sir."

Harm wusste, was der Admiral gemeint hatte mit dem Loslassen.

Auch er hatte in seinem Leben Dinge die er zuende bringen musste, nicht nur Mac.

Am Abend

Harms Apartment

North of Union Station

0130 ZULU

Es war später am Abend als gewöhnlich als Mac das Apartment betrat, das sie zusammen mit Harm bewohnte. Sie hatte heute nicht den Wunsch verspürt nach hause zu gehen. Harm hatte sie am Abend zuvor sehr verletzt, schlafende Riesen geweckt.

Aber als sie die Tür zum Apartment aufschloss, stockte ihr der Atem.

Es war nur mit Dutzenden von Kerzen erhellt, aus einer Ecke drang sanfte Musik, dieselbe die sie immer zusammen hörten und liebten, der Tisch war festlich gedeckt.

"Hallo Sarah" begrüßte Harm sie und kam auf sie zu.

"Was soll das?"

"Ich habe für uns gekocht."

"Du denkst ein Essen und alles ist wieder gut? Harm, so billig bin ich nicht" meinte Mac.

"Das weiß ich. Darf ich nicht mal für uns kochen?"

"Nicht wenn du einen Hintergedanken hast."

"Keine Hintergedanken. Ich möchte einfach nur in Ruhe mit dir zu Abend essen" erwiderte Harm.

"Gestern hast du dich aber verhalten, als wäre ich einer von den rangniedrigeren Soldaten, die du rumschubsen kannst wie es dir passt" meinte Mac.

"Ich weiß, dass das gestern Abend falsch war und ich verspreche, dass das nicht noch einmal vorkommt."

"Mach keine Versprechen, die du nicht halten kannst" warnte Mac ihn.

"Das habe ich noch nie."

"Du hast versprochen mich nie zu verletzen" meinte Mac.

"Sarah, ich . . . . Ich weiß, dass das Leben mit mir nicht gerade einfach ist. Ich lege manchmal sehr egoistische Züge an den Tag, ich tu Dinge die andere Menschen verletzen, ohne es zu wollen. Es tut mir unendlich leid, dass ich so ein Riesenidiot war. In meiner gewohnten Art und Weise mich vor allem zu verschließen habe ich nicht erkannt, daß ich das nicht mehr muss, das ich einen besonderen Menschen an meiner Seite hat, der mich ab sofort in meinem Leben begleiten will. Ich muss lernen was es heißt Freud und Leid zu teilen. Sarah ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Lass diesen dummen Streit nicht zwischen uns und unsere Liebe kommen".

Mac schluckte. Sie hatte vorgehabt standhaft zu bleiben. Harm hatte sie verletzt und sie hatte vorgehabt nicht einfach so nachzugeben, wenn er mal wieder sein berühmtes Lächeln einsetzte und glaubte das alles wieder gut war. Harm hatte nicht gelächelt, er hatte sein Herz sprechen lassen, Mac wusste das er meinte, was er sagte. Harmon Rabb junior war ein Mann des Wortes.

Und wieder hatte er es geschafft.

Mac hängte ihren Mantel auf, stellte ihre Tasche neben die Tür und zog sich langsam die Schuhe aus, sie sprach kein Wort.

Harm sah ihr zu, er hoffte auf eine Reaktion von ihr, auf ein Zeichen, dass ihn erkennen ließ, dass Mac ihm verziehen hatte.

Langsam ging Mac dann auf Harm zu.

" Ein paar nette Worte, ein Essen und dann ist alles wieder gut?.

Sie versuchte ernst zu bleiben, sie hatte ihm schon verziehen, als er eben zu ihr gesprochen hatte, aber sie wollte ihn zappeln lassen.

"Sarah, ich weiß mit ein paar einfachen Worten ist es nicht getan, verzeih mir" bat Harm.

Langsam ging sie auf den gedeckten Tisch zu.

"Wo sind ihre Manieren geblieben, Commander Rabb? Hat ihre Mutter ihnen nicht beigebracht, das man einer Dame den Stuhl zurechtrückt, damit sie sich hinsetzen kann" fragte Mac.

Harm tat sofort das was Mac gesagt hatte, er rückte ihr den Stuhl zurecht damit sie Platz nehmen konnte.

Während des Essens schwiegen beide. Mac genoss es Harm eine Weile zappeln zu lassen.

Harm soll ruhig merken wie das ist, wenn man so mit einem Menschen umspringt. Diese Ungewissheit, diese Missachtung ist es was einen Menschen noch mehr verletzt als alles andere.

Nach dem Essen räumte Harm schnell den Tisch ab, dann führte er Mac zur Couch, wo sie sich hinsetzte.

"Alles in Ordnung? Bist du verspannt? Soll ich dich massieren?" Harm wollte unbedingt alles richtig machen, damit alles wieder gut werden würde.

Warum redet Mac nicht mit mir? Sie straft mich mit Missachtung. Gut, ich habe mich unmöglich ihr gegenüber verhalten. Aber dem ist nicht so, ich habe alles nur getan, weil ich sie liebe, weil ich sie nicht noch zusätzlich mit meinen Problemen belasten wollte. Warum ist es falsch, wenn man einen Menschen so sehr liebt, daß man ihn vor noch mehr Schmerz und Problemen bewahren will?

"Küss mich" forderte sie ihn , der noch in Gedanken versunken schien, auf.

"Bitte?" Harm glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

"Küss mich" wiederholte Mac erneut.

"Du bist nicht mehr wütend auf mich?".

"Dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr und jetzt küss mich endlich" meinte Mac ungeduldig.

"Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl."

Mac schloss ihre Augen, und als sich ihre Lippen berührten. Es war unbeschreiblich, seine Lippen auf ihren zu spüren. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und ihre Zungenspitzen berührten sich..

"Ich liebe dich Sarah Mackenzie und ich gelobe Besserung" versprach Harm.

"Sag mir noch einmal warum du mich liebst".

"Sarah, ich liebe dich wegen der komischen Bewegung, die dein Mund macht, wenn du lügst. Ich liebe dich, weil niemand so sexy in einer Marineuniform aussieht wie du. Ich liebe dich, weil du das schönste Lächeln auf der ganzen Welt hast. " sagte Harm.

"Und ich liebe dich, weil ich mich immer auf dich verlassen konnte. Ich liebe dich, weil du ein guter Zuhörer bist, weil du mein Herz gestohlen hast, weil du mein bester Freund bist. Ich liebe Harmon Rabb junior, den arroganten Ex-Flieger und JAG-Anwalt, meinen Verlobten".

Harm zog sie noch etwas dichter an sich, so als wollte er sein Glück festhalten und nie wieder loslassen, für immer.

"Es ist schön, dich bei mir zu haben " sagte er.

Harms Hand wanderte über ihren Rücken, hinauf zu ihrem Nacken. Sanft strich er darüber.

"Mmmmh, wunderbar."

"Ich weiß" flüsterte Harm und beugte sich vor, um sie sanft auf die Seite ihres Halses zu küssen.

Dann stand er auf und Mac mit sich hoch.Harm legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich. Mac schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.Die beiden küssten sich leidenschaftlich, als gebe es kein Morgen und das Heute müsse festgehalten werden .In Macs Augen glitzerte etwas. Harm wusste, dass es Tränen waren.

"Warum weinst du?" fragte er sanft.

"Lass uns nicht noch einmal streiten. Ich war so verletzt" gab sie zu.

"Ich weiß. Auch mich hat unser Streit getroffen, das war nie Absicht gewesen" gestand Harm er.

Ein wenig erschrocken war er darüber schon, was er gerade zu ihr gesagt hatte. Sonst machte er meist einen Rückzieher, wenn es darum ging über seine Gefühle zu sprechen.Dieses mal war er verdammt ehrlich mit seinen Gefühlen, aber Mac war auch eine ganz besondere Frau, sie war die ganz große Liebe seines Lebens. Offen hatte er nie über diesen Wunsch gesprochen, aber jetzt, wo er Mac in seinen Armen hielt, wo sie seine Verlobte war, tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge Bilder von der Zukunft, Bilder von kleinen Mädchen mit braunen Augen und Jungen mit blauen Augen auf, die im Vorgarten spielten, während ihre Eltern, sie braunhaarig, er dunkelhaarig, auf der Veranda standen und ihnen zusahen.

Harm hob sie hoch, ein Arm unter ihren Schultern, der andere Arm unter ihren Knien, und dann trug er sie wie Rhett Butler seine Scarlett O'Hara in "VOM WINDE VERWEHT" ins Schlafzimmer.

In den frühen Morgenstunden

Harms Apartment

North of Union Station

1000 ZULU

Harm war schon fertig angezogen. Er trug seine Uniform, man hätte meinen können, daß er sich gleich auf den Weg zur Arbeit, zu JAG, machen würde, aber heute lag ein anderer, ein schwererer Weg vor ihm.Er musste gleich gehen, wenn er noch vor Sonnenaufgang am Vietnam Memorial sein wollte.Mit einer Kaffeetasse in der Hand stand er am Bett und beobachtete die schlafende Mac.

Sie war sein Leben, von nun an würden nur noch Mac und das Baby sein Leben sein, nicht JAG, nicht die Fliegerei und nicht sein Vater. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ leise die Wohnung, einen Zettel wo er hingegangen war, hatte er in der Küche hinterlassen, aber er hatte sich vorgenommen zurückzusein, bevor Mac aufgewacht war und ihn vermisste. Sie wäre bestimmt mitgekommen, wenn sie gewusst hätte, wo er hinging, aber diesen Gang musste er alleine gehen.

3 Stunden später

Harms Apartment

North of Union Station

1300 ZULU

Als Mac sich um Bett herumrollte und sie ihren Arm ausstreckte um nach Harm zu greifen, wie sie es jeden Morgen tat, merkte sie, dass seine Seite vom Bett leer war. Sie setzte sich irritiert auf.

Angestrengt lauschte sie den Geräuschen in der Wohnung, aber das Einzige was sie hörte war Woodstock der auf der Arbeitsplatte in der Küche herummarschierte und den Rest Kaffee aus Harms Tasse mit der Pfote angelte.

Mac zog sich ihren Bademantel an und ging in die Küche um Woodstock davor zu bewahren einen Koffeinschock zu erleiden dort entdeckte sie auch Harms Zettel.

"Bin bei Dad, aber bald zurück , love you, Harm" las sie.

Zeitgleich

"The Wall"

Vietnam Memorial

Washington D.C.

Harm stand immer noch da und starrte die Inschrift an: Harmon Rabb sr., sein Vater.

Er wusste, um endlich das Leben zu führen was er immer führen wollte, ein Leben als glücklicher Mensch, musste er loslassen. Es war aber so verdammt schwer. Es war doch sein Vater.

Bald in einigen Monaten würde er selbst Vater sein, dann durfte Harmon Rabb senior nicht wie ein Schatten weiterhin über seinem Leben liegen.

Gut, es war anders, bei Mac, wo Joseph Mackenzie, wie ein dunkler Schatten über ihrem Leben lag verband sie nur schlechte Sachenmit ihrem Vater. Harm aber verband auch die Erinnerung an einen guten Vater, den er sechs Jahre seines Lebens gehabt hatte.

Danach hatte Frank viele Jahre versucht ihm ein guter Vater zu sein, aber Harm hatte ihn immer wieder weggestoßen, dabei wollte er ihm doch nur das geben, was er zuvor von seinem Vater erhalten hatte.

Harm wusste, dass er sich bei Frank für sein unmögliches Verhalten als Kind entschuldigen musste, selbst wenn Frank ihm verziehen hatte.

1 Stunde später

Harms Apartment

North of Union Station

Als Harm nach Hause kam lag Mac auf der Couch, Woodstock neben ihr, und sah Fernsehen.

"MacGyver oder Ally McBeal?" erkundigte er sich als er die Wohnung betrat.

Harm kannte Macs Vorlieben sehr gut, Ally McBeal, MacGyver und Nutella.

Mac war inzwischen verrückt nach diesen Dailysoaps, bei denen konnte sie immer so schön abschalten, weil man da keiner Handlung folgen musste, msn konnte dabei einfach entspannen.

"Loveboat" erwiderte Mac.

"Muss ich nicht kennen, oder?"

"Nein, wie war es bei deinem Vater?" erkundigte sich Mac.

"Darf ich mir erst einen Kaffee nehmen?"

"Sicher."

Harm ging in die Küche und goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein, er blieb einen Moment in der Küche, lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete stand Mac vor ihm.

"Komm her" sagte sie nur und nahm ihn in seine Arme.

Mac hatte sofort als er durch die Tür gekommen war gemerkt, daß etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Nach zig Minuten, die Mac wie Stunden vorgekommen waren hob Harm seinen Kopf von ihrer Schulter und sah sie an.

"Ich habe endgültig Abschied von meinem Vater genommen".

"Warum?"

"Ich muss endlich realisieren, dass er für immer von uns gegangen ist, dass er nicht wieder kommt. Ich muss die ewige Suche nach ihm aufgeben, sonst gehe ich daran irgendwann zugrunde. Sarah, ich kann nicht ewig in der Vergangenheit leben, uns gehört die Zukunft" sagte Harm und seine Hand wanderte hinunter zu ihrem Bauch, in dem das gemeinsame Kind heranwuchs.

"Ich habe meine Mutter angerufen und sie gebeten nach Washington zu kommen".

"Warum?" fragte nun Harm.

"Weil um ein neues Kapitel in seinem Leben beginnen zu können, man das alte Kapitel zuschlagen muss. Ich kann es erst beenden wenn ich meine Antworten habe" erwiderte Mac.

"Es gibt Fragen auf die wir nie eine Antwort erhalten werden" erinnerte Harm sie.

"Ich weiß, aber ich hoffe, dads ich meine Antworten bekommen werde."

"Das hoffe ich auch, für uns beide."

Eine Woche später

Harms Apartment

North of Union Station

Washington D.C.

2000 ZULU

Mac hatte ihre Mutter gebeten nach Washington zu kommen und nun saßen sich Mac und ihre Mutter gegenüber, es war Zeit reinen Tisch zu machen. Wie schon damals als Mac sich unsicher war was sie tun sollte als sie von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfuhr.

Deanne merkte ihrer Tochter ihre Unsicherheit an und sie ahnte wieso sie hier war. Mac konnte sie nur aus einem Grund nach Washington bestellt haben.

"Sarah, warum fragst du mich nicht einfach was dir auf der Seele brennt?"

Mac holte tief Luft bevor sie begann. Es gab noch soviel was gesagt werden musste, egal wie schwer oder verletzend das auch sein würde. Die Wahrheit war nun einmal niemals einfach und meistens auch schmerzlich.

"Ich weiß wir haben uns im letzten Jahr, im Dezember ausgesprochen, wir haben so vieles geklärt, aber trotzdem gibt es da noch Dinge, die ich zuende bringen muss, bevor ich endlich das Leben führen kann, wovon ich immer geträumt habe. Ich werde Anfang März Harm heiraten, im Juni zum aller ersten mal Mutter werden. Ich will meinem Baby eine gute Mutter sein. Ich will Harm eine gute Ehefrau sein. Aber wie kann ich das mit zwei so tollen Vorbildern in meinem Leben wie Joseph Mackenzie und du es gewesen sind?!" platzte es aus Mac heraus.

Deanne O'Hara hatte immer gewusst das der Tag kommen würde an dem ihre Tochter eine richtige Antwort haben wollte. Der Tag an dem Deanne O'Hara endlich die ganze Wahrheit sagen musste.

"Du willst wissen, warum ich dich mit einem Alkoholiker und Schläger allein gelassen habe? Warum ich nicht die Stärke besitze die du jetzt hast."

"Ich bin nicht stark" widersprach Mac ihrer Mutter.

"Oh doch, das bist du. Sarah, du bist ein sehr starker Mensch. Das hast du dir selbst zu verdanken. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich nie diese Stärke besessen. Ich war nicht in der Lage alleine die Verantwortung für mein Leben und das meines Kindes zu übernehmen. Ich habe diese Verantwortung in Josephs Hände gelegt, ich habe mich von ihm schlagen lassen, weil ich nicht den Mut hatte, zu gehen. Ich hatte Angst vor dem Alleine sein und der Verantwortung. Damals als ich weglief konnte ich immer noch keine Verantwortung übernehmen, ich dachte er würde sich ändern wenn ich weg bin, ich dachte alles würde gut und dass das was er gemacht hatte meine Schuld war, daher ließ ich dich bei ihm" sagte Deanne.

"Aber er hat sich nicht geändert. Er hat mich weiterhin systematisch fertig gemacht, bis ich selbst an der Flasche hing" erwiderte Mac.

"Es tut mir leid."

"Für ein einfaches es tut mir leid ist es um Jahre zu spät. Du hast mich gebeten dir zu verzeihen um deines Enkelkindes Willen. Harm hat mir beigebracht das Lieben auch Verzeihen bedeutet. Aber wie soll ich dir verzeihen können, wenn es immer noch schwer ist dich als meine Mutter zu lieben?"

Betreten sah Deanne O'Hara zu Boden, sie wusste wie recht ihre Tochter doch hatte. Sie hatte viele Fehler gemacht, ihr vielleicht größter Fehler war es gewesen ihr Kind bei einem Alkoholiker zurückzulassen, aber es war nun passiert und ob sie ihn je wiedergutmachen konnte hing davon ab ob Mac ihr verzeihen würde.

"Ich weiß ich bin eine schlechte Mutter" sagte Deanne dann nur.

"Erwartest du jetzt von mir das ich dir wiederspreche? Erwartest du das ich sage das du die beste Mutter warst die sich ein Kind nur wünschen kann?" fragte Mac.

"Nein, es ist die Wahrheit. Ich bin eine schlechte Mutter gewesen als ich dich damals mit ihm allein ließ, als ich es zuließ, dass er uns beide fertig machte. Aber wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, dann wäre das Leben anders verlaufen. Du wärst kein Marine geworden, hättest deinen Harm nie kennen gelernt und würdest jetzt nicht verlobt und schwanger sein"

"Ach, ich soll dir auch noch dankbar sein, dafür das du mich allein gelassen hast?"

Harm, der im Schlafzimmer saß, weil Mac ihn in der Nähe haben wollte, was ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und innerer Stärke gab, war versucht aufzustehen und das Gespräch zu beenden.

"Verdreh doch nicht alles."

"Du willst doch deine Fehler schönreden, nicht ich" polterte Mac.

"Sarah, Kind" begann Deanne.

Die Stille die entstand war für beide zermürbend.Dann stand Deanne auf.

"Machs gut Sarah, werde glücklich mit Harm. Und versuch nicht dieselben Fehler zu machen die ich gemacht habe" bat Deanne ihre Tochter und ging.

Vielleicht verließ sie nun zum letzte Mal das Leben ihrer Tochter. Ob es für immer war wusste keiner von beiden.Als er die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte stand Harm auf und ging zu Mac ins Wohnzimmer.

"Sie ist wieder davongelaufen" sagte Mac nur.

"Sie kann nicht anders. Sie hat nie gelernt sich ihren Problemen zu stellen. Das hast du ihr voraus. Du besitzt mehr Stärke als deine Mutter jemals haben wird" meinte Harm.

"Das hat sie auch gesagt."

"Deine Mutter ist eine kluge Frau."

"Nicht wirklich, ansonsten hätte sie mich nie verlassen. . . Harm, ich würde so etwas unserem Kind nie antun. Man kann vor seinen Problemen doch nicht wegrennen, so wird man sie nie los. Man muss sich seinen Problemen stellen" sagte Mac ärgerlich.

2 Wochen später

Harms Apartment

1800 ZULU

Manchmal hatte Mac Angst. San Diego, daß klang so weit weg. Hier hatte sie wenigstens jemanden, dort würde Harm bei ihr sein, aber sonst?I rgendwie machte die Zukunft ihr Angst, so fernab der Heimat? Die Heimat war das Zuhause eines Menschen, den Ort an den er immer wieder zurückkehren würde. Aber Harm hatte ihr damals ein Zuhause gegeben, er war zum Ruhepunkt in ihrem Leben geworden.Mac hatte sich immer nach einem Heim und einer Familie gesehnt und Harm gab ihr das alles.Nun stand sie im Wohnzimmer von Harms Wohnung, die in den letzten Wochen und Monaten zu ihrem Zuhause geworden war, und packte persönliche Gegenstände in Umzugskartons.Sicher das meiste konnten sie mitnehmen, aber ihre Freunde nicht, die würden hier in Washington bleiben..

"Washington, JAG und das Corps waren immer mein Zuhause und nun habe ich Harm und bald auch unser Baby. Mein Zuhause wird dort sein wo auch Harm zuhause ist. .

Mac wusste auch das sie vieles hierlassen wollte, vorallem ihre Angst. Sie wollte nicht auch noch ihr neues Leben von den Dämonen der Vergangenheit überschatten lassen. Sie wollte frei sein.

Frei von dem Dämon der Joseph Mackenzie hieß. Mit ihrer Hochzeit würde sie auch den letzten Rest ablegen. Oder nicht ganz, sie würde Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb werden, so ganz von der Vergangenheit konnte sie sich nicht trennen, sie sollte ihr eine Mahnung für die Zukunft bleiben.

Ein paar Tage später

Arlington National Cemetery

1600 ZULU

Harm und Mac gingen Hand in Hand über den Friedhof, sie wollten zu Harriets Grab.

Kurz vor Harriets Grab blieb Mac für einen Moment stehen.

"Sarah, ist alles ok?" fragte Harm besorgt.

"Sie fehlt mir so."

"Sie fehlt uns allen" erwiderte Harm und legte seinen Arm um Mac.

Sie gingen gemeinsam die letzten Schritte zu Harriets Grab, wo Bud täglich frische Blumen niederlegte.Heute war es Harm, der einen kleinen Veilchenstrauß trug und ihn vor den Grabstein legte.

"Hallo Harriet, wir sind hier weil wir uns verabschieden wollen. Am 16. Februar fliegen wir nach Kalifornien um noch einmal ganz von vorn anzufangen und um zu heiraten. Wie gerne hätten wir dich an unserem großen Tag dabei gehabt. Auch wenn du tot bist, in unseren Herzen und unserer Erinnerung lebst du ewig. Und wenn nun Sarah meine Frau wird, dann wirst du in unseren Herzen dabeisein" sagte Harm und sein Arm legte sich noch fester um Mac.

Valentinstag

Harms Apartment

Washington D.C.

0100 ZULU

Es war vermutlich eine der letzten Nächte in Washington, morgen wollten sie beim Admiral ihre Abschiedsparty feiern und übermorgen saßen sie im Flugzeug nach Kalifornien, aber heute am Valentinstag hatten sie einander noch einmal ganz für sich allein, bevor sie fürs erste ins Haus von Trish und Frank ziehen würden.

Erst nach der Hochzeit würden sie ihr Haus in San Diego beziehen können, aber das störte Harm und Mac nicht, solange sie zusammen waren, war ihnen alles egal.

Macs Kater Woodstock würde die Reise mit ihnen gemeinsam antreten, und nicht wie zuerst gedacht, solange beim Admiral Zwischenstation einlegen, bis das Haus der beiden bezugsfertig war.

Harm und Mac lagen aneinandergekuschelt im gemeinsamen Bett. Macs Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust. Mit einer Hand strich Harm ihr sanft über den Rücken.

"Diese ungestörte Zweisamkeit werde ich vermissen wenn Baby Rabb geboren ist" meinte Harm.

"Wieso?"

"Dann werden wir nicht mehr nur Harm und Mac, Liebende sein, sondern auch Harm und Mac, Eltern. So ein spontaner Spaziergang bei Mondschein wie wir ihn heute unternehmen werden wird dann nicht mehr so einfach möglich sein" sagte Harm.

"Deine Mutter wird sicher die eine oder andere Nacht mal auf ihr Enkelkind aufpassen können damit wir mal eine Naht ganz ungestört sein können und . . . . Moment, was hast du gesagt? Ein Spaziergang bei Mondschein? Heute nacht?" verwirrt sah Mac ihn an.

"Ich dachte du liebst meine Spontanität. Komm zieh dich an" forderte er sie auf.

"Das Gespräch hatten wir schon einmal" seufzte Mac und stand auf um sich umzuziehen.

1 Stunde später

Am Ufer des Potomac River

Washington D.C.

0200 ZULU

Wie schon einst an Macs Geburtstag liefen sie erneut am Ufer des Potomac entlang. Es war ein Ort, von dem sie sicher wußten, das sie hier ganz allein sein konnten, fast so ungestört wie an ihrem gemeinsamen Lieblingsstrand.

Vom Wasser, vor allem vom Ozean sagte man, das er unendlich war, das er soviel gesehen und gehört hatte. Das Wasser wußte von traurigen und fröhlichen Geschichten zu berichten, von Menschen die ihm ihr Leid klagten. Das Wasser, der Ozean war wie das Herz einer Frau, genauso tief und unergründlich.

"Weißt du noch damals nach Harriets Tod als wir zusammen am Strand standen?" begann Harm.

"Am Chesapeake Bay".

"Genau, weißt du was ich damals zu dir sagte?"

"Du hast viel gesagt" erwiderte Mac.

"Du warst traurig und wütend weil wir Klein-A.J. wieder zurück zu Bud bringen wollten und weil deine biologische Uhr Alarm schlug" meinte Harm.

"Daran erinnere ich mich gut."

"Ich sagte damals zu dir: Ich bin zwar kein Hellseher, aber in einem Jahr werden wir hier am Strand mit unserem Baby sein" rezitierte Harm seine Worte von damals.

"Damals wußten wir beide nicht wie zutreffend deine Worte waren".

"Unser Baby kann sich glücklich schätzen uns zu bekommen."

"Ich hoffe, dass ich eine gute Mutter sein kann" meinte Mac.

"Die beste, du wirst die beste Mutter sein. Ich kann nur darauf hoffen, dass unser Kind so wie du wird und nicht so ein egoistisches Wesen wie ich es bin" meinte Harm.

"Egoistisch? Du und egoistisch?"

"Ja, ich will seine Mutter ganz für mich allein haben und würde sie am liebsten gar nicht teilen" meinte Harm lächelnd.

Einen Moment lang sah Mac ihn schweigend an. Sie waren schon vor fünf Minuten stehen geblieben und sahen einander nun an.

"Harm ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch Sarah, wie ich noch niemals zuvor geliebt habe."

Vorsichtig beugte er sich vor, um sie zu küssen. Mac schloss ihre Augen, und als sich ihre Lippen berührten, schossen ihr tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. So näherte sie sich ihm wieder und nun war sie es, die ihn küsste. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und ihre Zungenspitzen berührten sich. Der Kuss wurde intensiver, ein wunderschönes Kribbeln erfüllte ihren Körper. Als sie sich atemlos trennten blickte Mac Harm für einen Moment in die Augen.

"Harm, laß uns nach Hause gehen, sofort" flüsterte sie.

Harms Apartment

North of Union Station

Washington D.C.

0230 ZULU

Als die Wohnungstür hinter beiden ins Schloß fiel, da trafen auch ihre Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuß aufeinander.Erst der Drang nach Luft trennte sie. Harm hob seine Hand und strich ihr mit den Fingern über die Wange, so zart, daß Mac fast glaubte, eine Feder berühre ihre Haut. Mac spürte wie Harms andere Hand ihren Rücken hinaufwanderte und sich seine Finger in ihren Haar vergruben. Dann hob er sie hoch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sie aufs Bett setzte und er sich neben sie kniete.

Als Macs Hände über seine Brust strichen, spürte sie seine Muskeln. Mac schaute ihm in die Augen und begann langsam sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, Knopf für Knopf, streifte es ihm behutsam ab und barg, als das Hemd hinter Harm auf das Bett fiel, den Kopf in seiner Schulter.

Harm beugte sich nach vorne, seine Hände wanderten ihren Rücken hinunter um ihr Halt zu geben. Er lehnte sich soweit vor, dass Mac auf dem Rücken lag und er über ihr knien konnte.

"Ich liebe dich Sarah" flüsterte Harm ihr ins Ohr, was ihr heißkalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Mac spürte seinen warmen Atem in ihren Nacken. Seine Worte ließen sie schaudern, das merkte er - und von ihrer Schönheit bezaubert, wurde sein Wunsch, sie zu berühren und zu küssen immer größer. Harm neigte seinen Kopf herunter und begann, sanft ihren Nacken und ihre Schultern zu zu küssen. Sie genoss es denn seine Lippen waren warm und weich, und jede Berührung mit seinen Händen und Lippen auf ihrer Haut jagten ihr Stromstöße durch den Körper.

Dann legte er sich vorsichtig auf sie und streifte langsam die Träger ihres Kleides von ihren Schultern. Die Welt um sie herum hörte auf zu existieren, wenn auch nur für diese eine Nacht.

Am nächsten Abend

Haus von Admiral Chegwidden

McLean/Virginia

0015 ZULU

Lauren Singer hatte zusammen mit Petty Officer Jason Tiner die kleine Abschiedsparty für Harm und Mac im Haus des Admirals arrangiert.

Nun saßen alle am großen Eßtisch des Admirals zusammen und lauschten seinen Worten.

Wieder wollte der Admiral eine Rede halten und wieder hatte der arme Tiner als Testzuhörer für die Rede herhalten müssen, inzwischen kannte er sie Rede genauso gut wie die Hymne der US-NAVY.

"Vor etwa 2 Monaten saßen wir schon einmal hier zusammen in meinem Haus, als Familie, und feierten Weihnachten. An diesem Weihnachtsfest, wurden wir Zeuge wie zwei unserer Freunde einander ein Versprechen gaben. Das Versprechen bald vor Gott zu treten und sich ewige Liebe und Treue zu schwören. Wir haben uns mit ihnen, mit Harmon und Sarah gefreut, und auch traurig hat es uns gemacht. Wir wußten, daß wir die zwei verlieren würden. Beide haben sich entschlossen ihr gemeinsames Leben zu dritt in Kalifornien zu verbringen, naja keiner kann es ihnen verübeln, das sie dem kalten ungemütlichen Wetter der Ostküste entfliehen wollen. Wir werden unsere Kollegen und Freunde nun nicht mehr so oft wie wir es gewohnt waren um uns haben, aber wir wissen ja, einen Rabb wird man so schnell nicht los, er ist wie Kaugummi, hat man ihn einmal an sich kleben dann kriegt man ihn schwer wieder ab" scherzte der Admiral.

"Genauso wie uns der Do-it-yourself-Baukasten-für-Frauen im Kühlschrank fehlen wird" scherzte auch Commander Mattoni, er spielte damit auf den Tag an, als Mac tiefgefrorenes Sperma im Kühlschrank des JAG-Hauptquartiers deponiert hatte.

Die Erinnerung daran trieb allen Anwesenden die Tränen vor Lachen ins Gesicht.

Mit Beiden hatte man einiges erlebt, Gutes und Schlechtes.Die Zeit nie langweilig geworden.

Es war schade das sie nun an die Westküste gingen.

"Erinnert ihr euch noch an das Gesicht von Admiral Morris als Commander Rabb Löcher in die Decke des Gerichtssaals geschossen hatte? Regensturm MIKE mußte sich dann ausgerechnet das JAG-Hauptquartier als zentralen Mittelpunkt aussuchen und damit wurden sowohl der Gerichtssaal als auch das darunterliegende Büro geflutet" erzählte Carolyn Imes auch etwas was ihr in Bezug auf die Beiden in lebhafter Erinnerung geblieben war.

Im Laufe des Abends wurden viele Erinnerungen ausgetauscht.

Aber am Ende standen Harm und Mac ganz allein auf der Veranda des Hauses des Admirals.

"Sie werden mir fehlen" meinte Mac.

"Wir werden ihnen auch fehlen."

"Na ich schon, aber ich glaube dich sind sie froh los zu sein" scherzte Mac.

"Ich weiß, Commander Chaos geht von Bord" sagte Harm.

"Wir können zurückkehren, irgendwann" meinte Mac.

"Mal sehen. Vielleicht gehen wir auch später nach Belleville. Dort können wir in Ruhe die Kinder großziehen."

"Ganz egal wo uns das Leben hinverschlägt, egal was das Schicksal für uns bereithält, die Hauptsache ist, daß wir uns lieben" erwiderte Mac.

"Man kann aber nicht von Luft und Liebe allein leben" sagte Harm lachend.

"Aber an manchen Tagen hat es uns gereicht."

26. Februar

Gästezimmer

Haus von Trish und Frank Burnett

LaJolla/ Kalifornien

In etwas über einer Woche sollte die Hochzeit von Harm und Mac sein. Seit etwa anderthalb Wochen waren sie schon in Kalifornien und wohnten im Gästezimmer des Hauses von Trish und Frank. Mac war froh, wenn sie im März in ihr eigenes Haus in San Diego, direkt auf der Militärbasis ziehen würden.

Sie hatten sich am Tag zuvor ihr neues Haus angesehen, es besaß einen großen Garten, mit viel Platz für die Kinder später zum spielen und es lag direkt am Ozean, wenn man aus dem Fenster sah oder im Garten stand, dann konnte man aufs Meer hinaus sehen.

Wenn man zum Himmel sah, dann konnte man die Jets über das Haus fliegen sehen, daran würde Mac sich gewöhnen können, an den täglichen Anblick der Jets, aber nicht an eine Formation von Jets in deren Mitte ein Jet fehlte. Diese Formation machte jedem der sie sah deutlich, das wieder ein Flieger von ihnen gegangen war. Das war etwas was Mac nie sehen wollte, niemals wollte sie eine solche Formation sehen die Harm galt. Harm hatte ihr versprochen vorsichtig zu sein und außerdem würde er als Ausbilder nicht in Kampfhandlungen geraten, das hatte er jedenfalls gesagt, aber ob er immer nur Ausbilder sein würde, das war nicht sicher.

Die Fliegerei war für Harm immer sehr wichtig, sie war immer ein fester Bestandteil seines Lebens gewesen, auch wenn jetzt etwas anderes zu seinem Lebensmittelpunkt werden würde, ein Teil seines Herzens würde auf ewig an der Fliegerei hängen.

Trish legte gerade noch einmal den letzten Schliff an Macs Brautkleid.

Gut, die allerletzte Änderung würde am Abend vor der Hochzeit vorgenommen werden, man konnte nicht sicher sein, ob Macs Bauch in den gut anderthalb Wochen bis zur Hochzeit noch an Umfang zunahm.

Als ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter sich nun in ihren Brautkleid vor dem Spiegel drehte traten Trish Tränen in die Augen. Trish Burnett mußte an ihren ersten Mann denken, wie stolz er doch auf seinen Sohn sein würde, der kleine Harm, wie Harmon seinen Sohn immer genannt hatte, war nun endgültig erwachsen geworden.

Mac bemerkte Trishs Tränen.

"Trish, warum weinst du?"

"Ich bin glücklich und traurig zugleich" erwiderte Trish.

Mac setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett.

"Weswegen?" erkundigte sich Mac.

"Mein kleiner Harm ist nun endgültig erwachsen geworden. Später wenn es für euer Baby soweit ist und es heiraten wird, dann weißt du was es für eine Mutter bedeutet. Ich werde wenn ihr euch das Jawort gebt einen Sohn verlieren und eine Tochter gewinnen. Manchmal frage ich mich was die Zukunft gebracht hätte, wenn mein erster Mann nicht in Vietnam abgestürzt wäre" gab Trish zu.

"Das Leben geht seinen eigenen Weg" sagte Mac und nahm Trishs Hand.

"Ja und ich bin froh das es dich mit meinen Sohn zusammengeführt hat."

" ich auch."

Auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür und von draußen war Harms Stimme zu hören.

"Darf man hereinkommen?"

"Es bringt Unglück die Braut vor der Hochzeit in ihrem Brautkleid zu sehen" rief Mac durch die geschlossene Tür.

"Komm, es ist doch nur noch eine Woche."

"Anderthalb, die du schon brav warten wirst" erwiderte Mac.

"Ich wollte nur sage das das Essen fertig ist."

"Wir sind gleich unten."

Trish half Mac aus dem Kleid.

"Ganz schön ungeduldig mein Herr Sohn" bemerkte sie.

"Das ist er, in jeder Beziehung" meinte Mac.

20 Minuten später

Eßzimmer

Haus von Trish und Frank Burnett

LaJolla/ Kalifornien

Lachend kamen Mac und Trish die Treppe hinunter und gingen ins Esszimmer, wo Frank und Harm alles für ein gemütliches Abendessen vorbereitet hatten.

"Wow, ich bin begeistert, aber wo ist das Nutella?" fragte Mac grinsend, nachdem sie Platz genommen hatten.

"Nicht schon wieder" meinte Harm und rollte mit den Augen.

"Was hat es mit diesem Nutella eigentlich auf sich?" erkundigte sich Frank.

"Mac ist Schokoladenfan und seitdem sie schwanger ist scheint ihr Heißhunger auf Schokolade noch größer geworden zu sein. Sie hat richtige Heißhungerattacken auf saure Gurken mit Nutella und in ihrem Schreibtisch befindet sich ein großes Glas Nutella, in ihrer Handtasche, Mac geht inzwischen nirgendwo ohne ihre Nutella hinrklärte Harm.

"Wenn ich Hunger hab, dann hab ich Hunger, ganz egal was das ist , außerdem stimmt das gar nicht, das ich ohne Nutella nirgendwo hingehe, unter die Dusche nehm ich es nicht mit" verteidigte sich Mac.

"Harm, das ist normal bei Schwangeren, dass sie regelrechten Heißhunger auf die unmöglichsten Eßzusammenstellungen haben. Als ich mit dir schwanger war konnte ich nicht genug von Eiersalat mit Erdbeeren bekommen. Ich habe deinen Vater nachts oft losgeschickt, er mußte Eiersalat und Erdbeeren kaufen" erzählte Trish.

Mac konnte sich nur schwer das Lachen verkneifen bei der Vorstellung daran.

"Jaja, mit uns Rabb-Männer kann man es ja machen. Mac scheucht mich auch bei strömenden Regen raus vor die Tür, Nutella kaufen" stöhnte Harm.

"Komm, noch gute 4 Monate und dann hast du es doch überstanden" meinte Mac und lächelte.

"Ja, dann kann ich endlich die kleine Ally in meinen Armen halten."

"Matt" verbesserte Mac ihn.

"Vielleicht werden es ja auch Zwillinge" meinte Trish.

"Gott bewahre" seufzte Harm.

"Hey, wer will denn ein Haus voll Kinder?" fragte Mac.

"Ja, aber eins nach dem anderen."

"Aber du weißt, wir Marines machen keine halben Sachen" sagte Mac grinsend.

"Weißt du etwas was ich wissen sollte?" fragte Harm und wurde leichenblaß.

"Nein" erwiderte Mac unschuldig.

"Falls doch würdest du es mir doch sagen, oder?"

"Vielleicht."

Am Abend

Gästezimmer

Haus von Trish und Frank Burnett

LaJolla/ Kalifornien

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, aber weder Harm noch Mac konnten einschlafen.

"Weißt du was ich mich manchmal frage?" erkundigte sich Harm bei ihr.

"Was?"

"Was passiert wäre, wenn wir uns damals anders entschieden hätten. Was, wenn wir auch nur eine Entscheidung anders gefällt hätten? Mac stell dir vor, ich wäre damals nicht Anwalt geworden. Ich hätte dich nie kennengelernt, wir hätten uns nie verliebt und wir würden nicht heiraten" .

"Wir haben uns aber so entschieden, wir sind glücklich miteinander. Ich freue mich darauf deine Frau zu werden, es gibt nichts was ich momentan mehr möchte als Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb zu werden. Ich werde ein ganz anderer Mensch sein" meinte Mac.

"Du bist und bleibst immer noch dieselbe wunderbare Frau, in die ich mich einst verliebt habe und in die ich mich jeden Tag aufs neue verliebe" erwiderte Harm.

Mac kuschelte sich noch dichter an Harm.Er gab ihr das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, bei ihm fühlte sie sich das erste Mal zu Hause. Richtig zu Hause!

Mit einem seeligen Lächeln auf den Lippen fiel Mac in einen ruhigen und traumlosen Schlaf.

3 Tage vor der Hochzeit

Am Strand vor dem Haus

LaJolla/Kalifornien

Harm und Mac gingen Hand in Hand am Strand entlang, dicht am Wasser, das ihnen um die Knöchel gespült wurde. Ein neues, gemeinsames Leben lag vor ihnen. Sie würden es wagen und versuchen gemeinsam alt zu werden. Man wußte nie wielange eine Liebe wirklich hielt, ein Trauschein war keine Garantie für die ewige Liebe, das wußten beide.

"Harm" begann Mac.

"Ja?"

"Warum ist es manchmal so hart das Richtige zu tun?" fragte Mac.

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich weiß ich habe damals vor Weihnachten mit meiner Mutter gesprochen, wir haben uns ausgesprochen, aber trotzdem weiß ich nicht, ob ich sie auf unserer Hochzeit dabei haben will" erwiderte Mac.

"Sarah, es ist deine Entscheidung. Ganz egal wie du dich entscheidest, ich werde sie respektieren und annehmen. Und ich denke, es wird jeder verstehen, ganz egal wie du dich entscheidest".

"Du bist ein weiser Mann Harmon Rabb junior und deswegen liebe ich dich so."

"Nur deswegen?" fragte Harm mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

"Klar, schließlich sind dress whites und gold wings sowieso überbewertet. Gibt doch nichts anderes was ich sonst an dir lieben könnte" erwiderte Mac schlagfertig.

"Na dann macht es dir nichts aus, wenn ich anstelle meiner weißen Uniform einen dunklen Anzug am Tag unserer Hochzeit trage."

"Harm, nein. Bitte, ich liebe es dich in dieser Uniform zu sehen" sagte Mac entsetzt.

"Und das aus dem Mund der Frau, die mir von Anfang an gesagt hat, dass diese Uniform nicht auf sie wirken würde" Harm mußte lachen.

Mac war einen Moment lang still.

"Vom eigentlichen Thema sind wir abgekommen" meinte Harm dann.

"Wir hatten kein eigentliches Thema."

"Doch deine Mutter."

"Ach ja" sagte Mac seufzend.

"Was ist los?"

"Es wird soviel von mir erwartet. Man erwartet, dass ich eine gute Ehefrau und Mutter werde. Das ich als Marine und Anwältin meinen Mann stehe, dass ich meiner Mutter verzeihen kann, dass ich Joseph Mackenzie aus meinem Leben verbanne, soviel" gab Mac zu.

"Es verlangt keiner etwas von dir, nur du von dir selbst. Sarah, genieße das Leben, entspann dich und laß es auf dich zukommen, tu einen Schritt nach dem anderen und vertraue auf deine innere Stärke, dann wird alles seinen richtigen Gang gehen."

Dann kniete er sich hin und krempelte seine Hosenbeine hoch.Mac schaute ihn erstaunt an.

"Was hast du vor?" fragte sie.

"Zum schwimmen ist es zu kalt, aber ich möchte trotzdem ins Wasser gehen. Los, krempel dir die Hosenbeine hoch" forderte er sie auf.

Als Mac damit fertig war, nahm Harm ihre Hand und ging mit ihr ein paar Schritte ins Wasser hinein.

"Brrr kalt" meinte Mac.

"Genau deswegen sind Marines auch nicht fürs Wasser geschaffen, sie sind nämlich wasserscheu " lachte Harm.

"Sehr witzig. Das Wasser ist fast genauso kalt wie deine Füße diese Nacht."

"Dann lass uns mal Abhilfe gegen deine kalten Füße schaffen" meinte Harm.

Er hob sie hoch und trug sie buchstäblich auf Händen durch das Wasser. Mac schlang beide Arme um seinen Hals.

"Wehe du läßt mich fallen" drohte Mac.

"Niemals. Ich trage dich ewig auf Händen".

"Danke, dafür dass ich dich habe" sagte Mac und küßte ihn.

"Dafür brauchst du dich nicht bedanken."

"Doch. manchmal habe ich das Gefühl in einer Traumwelt zu leben und ich habe Angst daraus zu erwachen und dass ich wieder allein bin, dass ich wieder verletzt worden bin, zurückgestoßen."

"Ich würde dich niemals verletzen können" erklärte er sanft.

"Versprech mir das nicht, versprich mir deine Liebe. Ich weiß nicht ob ich ohne noch einmal leben kann. In ein paar Tagen wird sich mein Leben mit deinem verbinden, deine Liebe und meine Liebe wird zu unserer Liebe werden. Mehr will ich nicht " gestand Mac.

Diese Worte bewegten Harm zutiefst und er brauchte einen Moment um darauf zu antworten.

"Sarah, ich kann dir keine Garantie für die ewige Liebe geben. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass unsere Liebe für immer und ohne Hürden bestehen wird .Das kann keiner wirklich wissen. Ich weiß nur, dass seitdem ich dich in meinem Leben habe, seit ich dich das erste Mal in diesem Rosengarten gesehen habe, mein Leben um etwas sehr Wertvolles reicher geworden ist. Ich liebe dich aus tiefstem Herzen."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Harm beugte sich herunter und küßte sie. Als sie einander in die Augen blickten sah Harm die gleiche Liebe die er für sie empfand in ihren. Und er sah noch etwas anderes. Die alte und immer dagewesene Traurigkeit war aus Macs Augen verschwunden.

Harm war glücklich. Noch nie hatte er Mac so erlebt. So offen, so unbefangen. Als wären sämtliche Mauern um sie herum umgefallen und gäben nun die Sicht auf ihr wahres "Ich" frei.

Es war schön, Sarah zu erleben. Die wahre Sarah. Was brauchte er noch zum Glücklichsein, solange er sie so erleben durfte?

07. März

Am Morgen der Hochzeit

Haus von Trish und Frank Burnett

Mac betrachtete sich im Spiegel, man sah ihr an, dass sie schwanger war, gut sie war jetzt erst Ende fünfter Monat, noch kein Kugelbauch der sie dazu zwang Harm nachts auf der Couch schlafen zu lassen, weil sie zu zweit kein Platz im Bett hatten, aber er war sichtbar.

Ganz bewußt hatte sie sich gegen ein Brautkleid das ihren Bauch kaschierte entschieden, sie war glücklich, so sehr, dass sie die ganze Welt umarmen könnte.

Hätte man ihr vor zwei, drei, zehn Jahren gesagt, dass sie eines Tages schwanger und kurz vor dem Altar stehen würde, sie hätte denjenigen für verrückt erklärt.

Und heute konnte sie sich nichts vorstellen was ihr Glück noch perfekter machen würde.

Naja doch, zwei Dinge vermisste sie, Harriet und ihren Onkel Matt.

Ihren Brautstrauß würde Mac Bud mitgeben, der am nächsten Morgen nach Washington zurückflog. Er sollte den Brautstrauß auf Harriets Grab legen. Es war bei den Katholiken ein liebgewonnener Brauch, dass man seinen Brautstrauß auf das Grab eines lieben Familienmitglieds legte. Da Macs Familie bei JAG war, war es nur richtig, daß ihr Brautstrauß auf Harriets Grab gelegt wurde.

"Und, schon aufgeregt. In ein paar Minuten bist du Misses Harmon Rabb junior?" fragte Trish.

"Unsagbar" erwiderte Mac.

"Als ich Harms Vater geheiratet habe war ich unheimlich nervös. Ich dachte ich würde jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden, so nervös war ich" erzählte Trish ihr.

"Und? Bist du ohnmächtig geworden?"

"Nein. Als ich Harmon vorne am Altar stehen sah, war alle Nervosität verschwunden. Es wird dir genauso gehen. Wenn du erst einmal Harm in seiner Uniform am Altar stehen siehst, ist alles andere vergessen und du bist die Ruhe selbst" versicherte Trish ihr.

Dann klopfte es an der Tür. Admiral Chegwidden, der als Brautführer fungierte, stand draußen.

"Bereit Mac?" fragte er.

"So bereit wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben" erwiderte Mac.

20 Minuten später

Admiral Chegwidden führte Mac am glücklichsten Tag in ihrem Leben zum Altar.

Mac und Harm heirateten am Strand hinter dem Haus von Trish und Frank. Es war zwar noch etwas frisch für Anfang März und die Beiden hätten mit der Hochzeit ja auch warten können bis es wärmer war, aber Mac und Harm wollten beide, dass das Baby eine richtige Familie hatte, dass es in geordnete Familienverhältnisse hineingeboren wird. Deswegen heirateten sie heute am Strand.

Passender für die Beiden wäre es vielleicht gewesen, wenn sie den Bund fürs Leben im Rosegarden schließen würden, aber dort zu heiraten, das wäre nicht so einfach zu realisieren gewesen und hätte sie sehr tief in die Schuld von Clayton Webb und Bobbie Latham gestellt.

Noch perfekter wäre es gewesen wenn ihr Onkel Matt hätte dabeisein können, aber das war leider nicht möglich. So sehr Mac es sich gewünscht hatte. Admiral Chegwidden und Clayton Webb hatten alles versucht. Aber es war auch ihnen nicht gelungen. Macs Onkel würde die Hochzeit erst auf Fotos, die Mac ihm nach Leavenworth schicken würde, erleben können.

Harm stand vorne am Altar, in seiner weißen Uniform, neben ihm Clayton Webb und Bud Roberts.

Alle drei Männer beobachteten, wie erst Chloe, in ihrer Funktion als Blumenmädchen, dann Carolyn Imes und Lauren Singer, alle drei in roten Kleidern, die farblich zu den Rosen von Macs Brautstrauß passten, nach vorne zum Altar gingen.

Dann endlich erschien Mac, allen Anwesenden stockte der Atem.

Mac sah aus wie aus einem Märchen entsprungen, ein langes weißes schulterfreies Brautkleid, mit kurzer Schleppe, ein langer Schleier, der fast bis zum Boden reichte, Rosen im Haar. In der Hand hielt sie einen Strauß aus blutroten Rosen und schneeweißen Lilien. Grandma Sarah hatte ihr eine zweireihige Perlenkette geschenkt, ein Familienerbstück, die Mac nun trug.

Insgeheim wurde Harm um seine wunderschöne Braut beneidet. Als Mac vorne neben Harm am Altar stand begann der Militärgeistliche mit der Trauungszeremonie, aber nicht bevor Harm ihr leise, Ich liebe dich, zugeflüstert hatte. Eine Träne der Rührung rann Mac über das Gesicht.

Vergessen waren auch alle Anstrengungen und Hürden die gemeistert werden mußte, bevor sie zu diesem Punkt gekommen waren. Das Leben hatte es nicht einfach gemeint, ihnen Steine in den Weg gelegt, aber letztendlich hatte die Liebe gesiegt.

„Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um diesen Mann und diese Frau in den heiligen Stand der Ehe zu bringen. Die Ehe ist seit je her eines der wunderbarsten Sakramente, genau wie die Liebe. Doch was ist Liebe überhaupt? Liebe ist langmütig, sanft und geduldig. Liebe verzeiht, wartet, wächst im Verborgenen. Liebe ist das kostbarste Gut auf Erden, sie gilt es zu schützen, zu bewahren und an die Generationen weiterzugeben. So frage ich dich, Harmon Rabb junior, vor dem heiligen Gott und vor dieser seiner Gemeinde: Willst du Sarah Catherine Mackenzie als deine Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren, Freude und Leid mit ihr teilen und den Bund der Ehe mit ihr heilig halten, bis der Tod euch scheidet, so sprich: ja."

"Ja" sagte Harm mit fester Stimme und voller Selbstsicherheit, er war sich einer Sache noch nie so sicher gewesen wie der Tatsache das er Mac zur Frau haben wollte.

"Desgleichen frage ich dich, Sarah Mackenzie, vor dem heiligen Gott und vor dieser seiner Gemeinde: Willst du diesen Harmon David Rabb junior als deinen, ihn lieben und ihm Untertan sein in dem Herrn, Freude und Leid mit ihm teilen und den Bund der Ehe mit ihm heilig halten, bis der Tod euch scheidet? So sprich: ja."

"Ja" Macs Antwort war trotz ihrer tränengeladener Stimme klar und deutlich zu verstehen. Für sie wurde in diesem Moment ein Traum war.

Dann wendete sich der Militärgeistliche an die Anwesenden:„Sollte hier jemand unter den Anwesenden sein, der etwas gegen diese Ehe hat, der möchte es jetzt sagen oder für immer schweigen."

Es herrschte ein absoluter Moment der Stille. Die Anwesenden wagten es nicht einmal zu atmen.

Sie warteten bis der Priester mit der Zeremonie fortfuhr.

„Dürfte ich nun um die Ringe bitten.„

Clayton übergab die Ringe Harm. Dieser nahm einen und steckte ihn Mac an den Ringfinger.

„Ein Ring ist nur ein Gegenstand, eine Sache, aber für mich ist er das Symbol der Unendlichkeit. Der Unendlichkeit unserer Liebe. So wie er ist, so soll auch unsere Liebe sein, unendlich, strahlend und einfach. Mit diesem Ring nehme ich dich Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb zu meiner vor Gott rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau."

Nun nahm Mac den anderen Ring und steckte ihn Harm an den Ringfinger.

„Mein lieber Sailor, auf die Frage wo ich dich fand antworte ich immer, in einem Rosengarten. Rote Rosen sind das Symbol der Liebe, gelbe das der Freundschaft und weiße Rosen stehen für die Ewigkeit. So wie jede Rose, jede Farbe etwas symbolisiert, so soll auch unsere Liebe etwas symbolisieren. Sie soll für ihre Unvergleichlichkeit stehen, für die ewige Liebe, bis über den Tod hinaus. Mit diesem Ring nehme ich dich Harmon Rabb junior zu meinem vor Gott rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann."

„Kraft des mir von Gott, der Navy und dem Staate Kalifornien übertragenend Amtes erkläre ich Sie hiermit zu Mann und Frau, sie dürfen die Braut küssen."

Dies ließ Harm sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er zog Mac an sich, seine Lippen berührten fast die ihren.

"Ich liebe dich Misses Rabb" flüsterte er, bevor er sie küsste.

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT


End file.
